Iridonian Sith Academy
"Iridonian Sith Academywas established by the Brotherhood of Darkness near the end of the New Sith Wars. Historically, they used this location to train Sith adepts and acolytes. Trainees here were apprenticed to Sith Masters. The skills learned here equipped adepts with abilities on par with Jedi Knights. These warriors made up the bulk of the Brotherhood's armies" - Former Whill Varda The ISA, or Iridonian Sith Academy, was based on the harsh, Zabrak world of Iridonia. It was the same one Darth Maul had originally trained in, before Sidious arrived sometime between 54 to 50 BBY to raise him as his own apprentice. Eventually, the place fell into empty, abandoned disrepair. JvS debut When Lord Hawkeye returned to Iridonia, he found Darth Amun also inspecting the place coincidentally. They struck an alliance treaty when Amun departed back to Kashyyyk. After sometime, Count Kamy, the head Lord of Iridonia, bestowed the ownership title to Hawkeye. They made a grand hubbub about it, with many acts of dancing, mock fighting, music, and reek rounding. When the title was bestowed upon them, both Kamy and Hawkeye made grand speeches, and Hawkeye immediately began recruiting the first Iridonian Zabraks into the Academy. Shortly after, a Coruscant underworld investor named Longinus Nesallis arrived to inspect the newly reborn Academy. As Nes left, the first renowned student arrived. His name was Foote. The Arrival of the first Students and Teachers. Immediately after a short rest, Hawkeye began testing his new apprentice's abilities in an entrance exam mock fight. During the duel, Hawkeye disabled one of Foote's blades. Well into the first lesson later, they were interrupted by a security breach. It turns out that one of the dormant teachers, known as Naklain, had accidentally tripped the alarm without getting consent from ground security personnel. After receiving a small punishment, he decided to teach some Force powers. That was when the second main instructor arrived: Vereor, the Sage of Twilight. Twilight is a mixture of dark and light. Their destinies are not determined and dominated by either light or dark. As Foote's interest brought him to Vereor, the second student arrived. After a brief a rest, Angel went through the same entrance test. Managing to disable one of Hawkeye's lightsabers. However, he also had two of his four disabled. After repairing it in his room, the third main student arrived. An 8-year old Zabrak named Jax Brood entered. He was clearly in pain and in anger. His entrance test was much less toned down. Fighting with unarmed combat, he landed one hit with his sharpened stick. After being briefly intimidated by two Zabrak guards, he returned bruised and bloodied. First, he learnt how to use Force Push efficiently. The Arrival of Varon Sagacius Hawkeye presented one final challenge for Angel's apprenticeship to end. After being able to stand up after Foote exhausted himself with a Force Maelstrom, Angel passed the exam that ended his apprentice status. Then, a carefree pirate by the name of Varon Sagacius was foolish enough to steal from the Dark Diamond Palace on Malidris, the capital of Iridonia. After being captured after he fled to Ambria, he was detained in the secret underground passages of the dungeon holding cells, a prison with tight security, and close to none of the above students suspected anything even existed below. It was during this time where Jax ceased to be called that name and became known as Hydra. (OOC NOTE: PRIOR TO FURTHER EDITING.) Category:Academies and Praxeums